


I'm All Yours

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [23]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alternate universe - wild west
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Nasir is a man of the night... and Agron is looking for a night.





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 - Wild West

Nasir looks up from his seat in the saloon to see an unfamiliar man walk in.  He licks his lips nervously, unsure of what to expect.  When new arrivals in town come in, there are times it ends badly.  Nasir hopes that isn’t the case.  Of course, it could turn in favor of him.  It’s not often that patrons want him, but there’s the occasional man looking.  He’d gladly bed this man.

 

Maybe he should approach the man.  No, that’s not a good idea.  The last time he did that he ended up with a black eye.  He lets out a soft breath as he finally looks away.  If only he’d been able to find work in another area.  But he’s not a blacksmith, or a shop owner.  He’s definitely not a doctor.  So here he is, selling himself; which isn’t always easy, considering there aren’t many gay men that pass through.  Well, gay men who actually admit it.

 

“Evening,” a voice says.

 

Nasir looks up quickly to find the man now standing before him.  “Evening,” he manages to whisper.

 

“Name’s Agron.”

 

“Nasir.”  He licks his lips as he watches Agron lean down, resting his hands on the table.

 

“I was told you could help me out.”

 

“Oh yeah?  What can I help you with?”

 

“One night.”

 

Nasir stands up with a small smile.  “One night, huh?  I’m sure I could definitely help with that.”  His smile fades quickly.  “Or are you asking for which girl…?”

 

Agron chuckles.  “If I wanted a girl, I’d go over to them.”  He steps closer to Nasir.  “You are what I want.  Got somewhere we could go?”

 

“Upstairs.”  Nasir leads Agron up the stairs and to the room that he uses.  Once inside, Nasir closes the door.  “I’m all yours.”


End file.
